i'm Horny Yeobo
by Wonnie
Summary: Shim Hyunseong seme dari Lee Jeongmin teman satu grub-nya yang sangat cantik dan ceria,banyak disenangi karena sifatnya yang easy-going.suatu hari saat rekaman reality show mereka yang berjudul Wonder Boy.Jeongmin disuruh menari Alone milik Sunbae mereka SISTAR,itu sukses membuat Hyunseong Horny melihatnya.bagaimana nasibnya ditangan Hyunseong?SeongJeong slight JoTwins DongWoo.


Title : I'm Horny Yeobo

Rate : M

Pair : SeongJeong

Slight : DongWoo KwangYoung

Author : Wonnie^^;;;

Word count : 3.813 word.

Warning : Yaoi area, close if you're not Fujoshi or Fudanshi, or I Killed you if you bashing me,please!(I'm joke, not be serious,ok!) Boys Love, Out Of Character, NC/Lemon, Miss Typo(s), have'nt Good Language.

a/n : maaf ye readers kalo kurang H-O-T (ane ngerasa gitu==') dan kurang juga penghayatannya. Cause ,this my old Fanfictions, udah ane bikin setahun yang lalu, plus ane males ngedit(getok aja ane #nyerahin diri.) banyak banget hal yang bisa dijadiin ep-ep disekeliling ane, tapi ane ide-nya spontan dan pas mau diketik malah ilang tuh ide. Contohnya : ane liat es batu seger banget lagi panas-panasnya, jadi punya ide buat encehan make es batu, seru kan? Dan ane gg tau kopel mana yang pas buat adegan begitu==' jadinya terbuang percuma deh tuh ide.

++++++++++Happy Reading++++++++++

Hyunseong POV

Hari ini Boyfriend syuting Wonder Boy diatap sebuah Gedung bersama Sistar ,GirlGroup satu manajemen dengan kami di StarShip Entertainment. Kuakui mereka gadis-gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi aku tahu siapa yang dapat merebut hatiku yang cantiknya bukan hanya dari luar tapi dalamnya juga..,oh maksudku hatinya,tingkahnya juga melambangkan kecantikan yang baru kali ini aku menjumpai orang seperti itu selama hidupku. Gadis-gadis itu kuakui bertubuh sexy, tapi aku tahu siapa yang membuatku berdebar ketika seseorang memelukku lembut dengan lengan kecil dan jarinya yang lentik juga tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku. Aku tidak tahu ada manusia yang begitu sempurna dimataku selain dia.

Aku beruntung dapat bertemu dengannya disini, karenanya orientasiku menyimpang sejak kami berdua disatukan dalam Boygrub Boyfriend ini, pribadinya menarik dan memiliki suara yang lembut, matanya sipit jika tersenyum matanya itu akan berbentuk bulan sabit. Manis sekali. Ia sungguh misterius, membuatku penasaran untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang dia. hal yang kutahu hanya dia tinggal di suwon ,lahir tanggal 2 Januari 1994, bergolongan darah B dan pandai bermain piano. Dia juga sangat kuat, tabah dan tegar, karena ia mengejar impiannya tampa dukungan orang tua yang seharusnya mendukung anaknya sepenuh hati, namun tidak untuk orang yang kusayangi ini, orang tuanya tidak menyetujui nya untuk berkarir di dunia musik, walau aku tak tahu alasan pastinya mengapa orangtuanya menyia-nyiakan bakat anaknya. Yang jelas aku akan mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hatiku jika ada dan tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Aku pernah melihatnya bersedih, dan terlihat menahan tangisannya saat break out syuting didepan sebuah cermin di toilet. Ditangannya ada sebuah handphone, jangan-jangan ayahnya memarahinya lagi. Aku tentu saja tak tega melihatnya begitu, aku segera memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya didadaku dan aku menyuruhnya menumpahkan perasaannya, dia-pun menangis dalam pelukku. Mendengarnya menangis hatiku terasa tersayat pisau tajam. Aku makin menyayanginya.

Dia adalah Lee Jeongmin, setahun lebih muda dariku. Aku sangat senang bila aku berada didekatnya, dia memiliki aura menyenangkan ,siapapun akan nyaman bila bersamanya, terkadang itu membuatku cemburu. Dan terkadang aku bersikap cuek padanya, tapi aku tak tahan jika aku bersikap dingin padanya, aku yang akan meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Dia sudah menjadi namjachinguku sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, sejak itu ia lebih ceria dari sebelum-sebelumnya, aku bersyukur selalu melihat senyumnya yang manis itu. Aku akan menjaganya.

"Jeongmin-ah kau praktekkan sexy dance alone dengan gayamu^^" deg! Jantungku hampir meledak mendengar ucapan host yang memimpin acara wonder boy ini. Aku hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan gerak geriknya dan sialnya aku sungguh tergoda dengan tingkahnya. Aku menyadari sesuatu yang mulai merespon penglihatanku, oh celana ini jadi lebih sempit dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya jika ia tak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya ini.

Selesai syuting wonder boy dan berbagai aktifitas lainnya, kami semua pulang ke dorm bersama manaiki mobil van kami, aku duduk didepan bersama manajer kami yang menyetir, kursi tengah Donghyun hyung Minwoo dan Youngmin, Kwangmin tidur dikursi belakang dengan bantal pemberian fans.

"hyung aku duduk didepan denganmu ya? Semua bangku sudah penuh." Jeongmin membuka pintu mobil, aku menggeser dudukku, namun tempat duduk didepan ini sangat sempit jika dipakai berdua, alhasil tidak muat.

"ahhh aku puny ide, aku duduk saja dipangkuanmu^^" Jeongmin duduk dipahaku dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kiriku, wajahku panas menyadari posisi ini, butt Jeongmin menindih juniorku yang sedikit turn on karenanya. sialnya lagi Jeongmin main memelukku dalam keadaan begini, nafasnya hangat menerpa kulit leherku. Donghyun hyung dan Youngmin yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gerak gerikku hanya terkikik geli. Aku yakin ekspresiku sangat kecut saat ini. Sepanjang jalan Jeongmin terus saja bercerita tidak bisa diam, apalagi dengan undakkan dijalan membuat juniorku dan butt-nya saling beradu, sulit bagiku menahan suara desahan saat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian kami berenam sampai didepan dorm, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Hyunseong POV end

Jeongmin POV

Setelah sampai di Dorm kami, Hyunseong hyung tiba-tiba mengangkatku dipundaknya layaknya karung beras ==' .aku memberontak, memaksa untuk diturunkan tapi malah tak dihiraukan olehnya. Aku melingkarkan lenganku di leher jenjang Hyunseong hyung karena takut jatuh. Aaa~ I-Know-What-He-Means.

"gyaaa~ Hyunseong hyung,turunkan akuuuuu" aku melirik kearah member lain, mereka malah mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil cengengesan lalu dengan cueknya mereka pergi keruang tengah dan menyalakan Tv, sementara aku dibawa Hyunseong hyung kekamarnya...ralat kamar Hyunseong Donghyun hyung dan Minwoo.

"hahaha minu-ya, sepertinya kita akan menginap dikamarnya YoungKwang!" teriak Donghyun hyung yang terdengar sangat jelas sekali ditelingaku. Dan mereka semua tertawa, oh tuhan selamatkan aku...

"bersiaplah Jeongie hyung, karena besok kau akan kesulitan berjalan wahaha." teriak Youngmin yang makin membuatku merinding disko.

Setelah menaiki undakan tangga, Hyunseong-hyung membawaku ke kamar, tak lupa ia mengunci pintu itu dan membiarkan kunci itu masih tersangkut dilubang kunci. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang yang cukup luas karena dipakai bertiga, lalu menghempasku ke atasnya.

"awww sakit hyung, kenapa kau menghempasku?!" ringisku asmbil mengusap-usap Butt seksi-ku. Kulihat ia menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya.

"hahaha, itu balasannya karena kau berani menggodaku,baby. Tapi belum seberapa, lihat apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang" ucapnya menyeringai licik menatapku, ia melepas hoodie yang dikenakannya dan membiarkan tergeletak dilantai. Aku bergerak mundur sampai punggungku menyentuh kepala ranjang. Hyunseong hyung merangkak naik ke-atas mendekatiku, kulihat di-matanya berkilat nafsu dan semakin memojokkanku.

"ma...maksudmu apa hyung? Aku menggodamu?" refleks aku menahan dadanya dengan kedua tanganku saat tubuhnya menghimpitku. Ia menghembuskan nafas ke leherku...hangat dan geli, kedua tanganku digenggamnya disamping kepalaku, ia lalu mengecup-ngecup leherku dengan gerakan seduktif. Aku memalingkan wajah kesamping yang sialnya, disana ada cermin berukuran besar sehingga dicermin itu terpantul bayangan kami berdua ~blush~ kulihat disana wajahku merah semerah apel milik Minwoo yang ada diatas nakas. God, help me ~-~

"saat kau dance alone sistar di acara tadi. Kau sukses membuatku tergoda, dan saat kau duduk dipangkuanku..membuat sesuatu dibalik celanaku menegang baby" ucapnya dengan suara berat yang menggoda sambil masih menghisap kuat leherku, desahanku tak bisa ditahan lagi saat ia makin gencar menghisap leherku yang terkadang ia gigit kecil, memberikan sensasi aneh dalam diriku.

"hhh…hyung, su sudah ahh " aku bukan bermaksud menggodanya saat itu. Itu aku refleks karena ditantang oleh member yang lainnya, dan aku tidak tahu jika ia malah tergoda dengan tingkahku juga diperparah dengan aku yang duduk dipangkuannya. aku tidak tahu jika akibatnya akan berakhir jadi seperti ini T_T

"wajahmu panas sekali baby" bisiknya kemudian ditelingaku masih dengan suara beratnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya menangkup wajahku lalu mengarahkannya agar menatap mata Hyunseong hyung. Ya tuhan wajahnya berkali-kali lipat jadi lebih tampan. Wajah kami hanya berjarak 3cm, hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa lagi bibir kami pasti bersatu, aku menatap dalam mata Hyunseong hyung begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku sungguh gugup bahkan untuk menelan saliva-ku saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Jeongmin pov end

Author pov

Hyunseong menatap dalam namja yang ada dihadapannya kini, Lee Jeong min, ia sangat mencintai namja ini sejak lama, namja dihadapannya ini sungguh manis, mata sabit, hidung mungil, bibir pink tipis, kulit seputih susu dan wangi parfume yang menggoda seakan mengundangnya untuk memakan namja dihadapannya saat ini juga.

Saat pikirannya dipenuhi oleh sosok Jeongmin, Hyunseong tersenyum seduktif dan memajukan wajahnya, lidah basahnya menjilat permukaan bibir Jeongmin hingga basah oleh salivanya. Kemudian, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jeongmin lama lalu melepasnya, ia kembali menatap Jeongmin. Sedangkan detak jantung Jeongmin sudah tidak karuan, melihat namjachingunya yang begitu berhasrat padanya.

"Hyunseong hyu…ngghhh ahh~" belum selesai Jeongmin bicara bibirnya telah di lumat kasar oleh Hyunseong. Tubuh rampingnya dihimpit kearah kepala ranjang, nampaknya memang Hyunseong sedang dalam puncak nafsunya. Desahan erotis Jeongmin mendominasi dikamar itu.

"nggghhh…mmmh unggghhh" Hyunseong masih saja menyerang bibir Jeongmin dengan ganasnya. Hyunseong memeluk pinggang Jeongmin dan membawa namja itu turun dari kasur sambil masih berciuman. Smooocchhh(suara ciuman lepas ==') tiba-tiba Hyunseong melepaskan ciuman mautnya.

"baby menarilah seperti tadi… aku ingin melihatnya lagi" ucap Hyunseong tersenyum penuh arti, ia menghampiri dvd player dan mulai me-set lagu Alone.

"ta…tapi Hyunseong hyung, aku… malu…" Jeongmin kalang kabut, bingung akan permintaan namjachingunya yang tiba-tiba dan aneh tersebut.

"ayolah baby, wae? Padahal kau begitu bersemangat di acara tadi." Hyunseong menekan tombol play, lalu terdengarlah Alone-sistar menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar.

"tapi…baiklah O/O" dengan memantapkan hati, Jeongmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti koreografi-nya Sistar. Hyunseong memperhatikan dengan seksama tubuh dan ekspresi Jeongmin yang begitu menghayati lagunya sambil duduk dikasur dihadapan Jeongmin yang sedang menari, tanpa sadar ia meremas sprei untuk menahan nafsunya.

.

.

.

Stop~

Hyunseong tiba-tiba mematikan musik, Jeongmin-pun berhenti menari lalu menatap bingung namja yang saat ini sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"hh hyung? Waeyo, apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya polos Jeongmin sambil melangkah mundur saat Hyunseong semakin mendekatinya.

"aniya…kau sangat sempurna baby…perfect" Jeongmin tidak bisa melangkah mundur lagi karena dipunggungnya terhalang dinding sementara Hyunseong makin mendekat, dan posisi mereka seperti awal, yaitu Jeongmin dihimpit diantara dinding dengan tubuh Hyunseong yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ayo kita main-main…baby…" bisik Hyunseong pelan memberi kejutan listrik pada tubuh Jeongmin saat lengan kokoh namja dihadapannya dilingkarkan pada pinggang rampingya. Hyunseong mencium bibir Jeongmin lembut sambil mengarahkan tubuh mereka berdua untuk kembali rebahan di atas kasur.

Brugh…

"saranghaeyo baby…" Hyunseong lalu tanpa basa-basi mengulum bibir Jeongmin bergantian atas dan bawah, lalu ketika Hyunseong meminta akses lebih, Jeongmin tidak membuka mulutnya. Namun, Hyunseong tidak kehilangan akal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menelusupkan tangannya kedalam kaos yang dikenakan namja dibawahnya, mengelus-elus perut dan menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya dengan teliti dan tak ada yang ia lewatkan.

"ahhhhhh…" desah Jeongmin karena jemari Hyunseong mengelus nipple-nya dengan gerakan memutar dan terkadang mencubit-cubit hingga tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya untuk mendesah, saat-saat itu Hyunseong gunakan untuk memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjamah rongga mulut Jeongmin.

"permainan kita baru akan dimulai baby…" ucap Hyunseong saat sesudah melepas ciumannya, ia menatap uke-nya yang sedang ter-engah-engah mengambil napas karena permainan panjangnya didalam rongga mulut yang menjadi obat candunya sebagai pengganti baik bukan (?).

"hyung..,daisuki~" Jeongmin mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jenjang Hyunseong ,lalu mencium lembut pipi sang seme. Hyunseong tersenyum dalam hati, ia kemudian membalas cium pipi dari Jeongmin lalu merambat turun ke dagu, dan naik ke bibir lagi. Jika sudah urusan mencium bibir Jeongmin, Hyunseong seakan lupa dengan waktu, ia bisa melumat bibir uke-nya selama limabelas menit lebih tanpa jeda.

Tangan Hyunseong menarik keatas kaos putih yang Jeongmin kenakan , dan itu membuat aktifitas permainan mereka terhenti sesaat, setelah kaos-nya naik dan tidak dilepaskan tapi ,Hyunseong mengikatkan kaos itu pada kedua tangan Jeongmin dan kepala kasur.

"hhh hyung? Kenapa aku diikat begini? Lepaskan aku…" teriak Jeongmin ,tubuhnya meronta-ronta ingin dilepas, Hyunseong menampakkan smirk-nya lalu menduduki panggul Jeongmin, ia menggesek-gesekkan juniornya pada junior Jeongmin yang keduanya masih tertutup celana jeans.

"ahhhh hy hyung…apa yang …kau lakukan. Anggghhh~" desahan Jeongmin menggema ditelingga Hyunseong. Dengan nafsu yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun ,Hyunseong membuka kancing kemejanya lalu melempar kemeja itu kesembarang arah. Mata Jeongmin membulat melihat tonjolan-tonjolan enam kotak di perut Hyunseong seperti batangan coklat, yang Nampak sangat menggoda untuk disentuh, tapi tangannya terikat.

"wae? Kau menyukainya hem!?" tersenyum penuh arti, Hyunseong kemudian menyentuh perut Jeongmin dan naik ke dada lalu leher terus ke dagu berakhir di bibir Jeongmin, mengusapnya lembut lalu kembali menciumnya, dengan bagian bawahnya masih menggesek-gesek hingga membuat desahan Jeongmin tertahan dan membuat junior keduanya menegang.

"umphhh…ummhh…ahhh…hyun…seongieee" ditengah desahahnnya Jeongmin memekik, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Hyunseong. Ia membuka kancing celana dan menurunkan resleting celana jeans namja cantik itu. Hyunseong melepas ciumannya. "kau menikmatinya baby?" dengan cepat Hyunseong telah melepas celana jeans beserta CD Jeongmin ,dan lagi-lagi membuangnya kesembarang arah, kini Jeongmin benar benar full Naked. Dan terlihatlah junior Jeongmin yang menegang dan dari ujungnya mengeluarkan cairan precum pertamanya. Dengan perlahan Hyunseong memegang junior Jeongmin lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan.

"asssshhhhh seongie, apa yang kau ahhh ahhh" Hyunseong mengocok junior Jeongmin lebih cepat, membuat seluruh tubuh uke-nya menegang atas perlakuan tangan lihai sang seme. Hyunseong memandang wajah memerah dan berkeringat menahan gejolak dalam diri Jeongmin, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah uke-nya yang begitu menggiurkan untuk 'dimakan' hingga membuat junior miliknya-pun menegang dibalik jeans yang masih dipakainya. jemarinya

"ahhh seongie, aku tak tahan lagi enggghhhhhaahhh" dan akhirnya Jeongmin sudah mencapai klimaks, tubuhnya melemas, cairannya membasahi jemari Hyunseong. "baby, aku menyukai rasamu…slurp!" Hyunseong menjilat-jilat jarinya yang basah, setelah bersih ia membersihkan sisa yang ada dijunior Jeongmin. Ia menjilat-jilat dengan penuh kenikmatan diwajahnya.

"hyun…Hyunseongie lepaskan…" rengek Jeongmin meminta Hyunseong untuk melepaskan ikatan ditangannya, namun, lagi-lagi tidak digubris sama sekali. Hyunseong masih sibuk memainkan junior Jeongmin, kali ini dia memainkannya dengan mulut sambil iseng menatap Jeongmin dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"asshhh seongie..apa yang kau lakukan…emmhh" Jeongmin merasakan sensasi basah dan hangatnya lidah milik seme-nya, kewarasannya hampir hilang saat juniornya dihisap kuat. Tubuh Jeongmin kembali menegang, dan ini pertamakalinya merasa tersiksa seperti ini. Ia ingin mencium Hyunseong, namun tangannya terikat. Dapat ia rasakan hangatnya mulut Hyunseong, basahnya lidah Hyunseong dan gigi-gigi Hyunseong menyentuh junior miliknya.

"kau ingin merasakan rasa-mu jeongie baby? Ini enak…" ucap Hyunseong kembali menaiki tubuh Jeongmin lalu mencium bibir Jeongmin dengan memasukkan lidahnya, membagi cairan pertama Jeongmin yang masih ia sisakan dalam mulutnya.

"enghh..,a..,asin..," lirih Jeongmin melepas ciumannya dengan Hyunseong. Sementara itu Hyunseong tertawa. " jinjja? Menurutku enak, sampai kuhabiskan semua" lanjutnya membuat wajah orang dibawahnya merona malu.

"baby…sekarang giliranku…manjakan juga milikku…" Hyunseong membuka kancing jeans memelorotkannya bersamaan dengan CD hingga ia-pun kini naked, Jeongmin menutup matanya, takut melihat bagian bawah milik Hyunseong yang sejak tadi sudah mengeras itu.

"baby..,buka mulutmu" sontak Jeongmin membuka matanya dan telah didapatinya junior Hyunseong didepan bibirnya. Ia bengong melihat ukuran milik Hyunseong yang besar dan panjang O/O Jeongmin ragu apakah benda itu bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya…bahkan ke hole-nya yang masih sempit. Akhirnya Jeongmin pasrah membuka mulutnya dan Hyunseong mulai memasukan miliknya.

"ahh…uuggghhh…ssshhhssshhh…baby..,kau..hebat" desah Hyunseong dengan kerasnya menggelitik telinga Jeongmin untuk menghisap lebih kuat. "i..ini…namanya b..blow…job jeongie" Hyunseong memberi tahu Jeongmin dengan masih mendesah keenakkan, dan hanya dibalas dengan dengungan oleh Jeongmin membuat sensasi getar pada junior Hyunseong yang berada dalam mulut Jeongmin. Tak lama kemudian juniornya terasa berkedut.

"le..,lebih cepat baby, aku..AKKKhhhh!" dengan erangan kerasnya Hyunseong mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Jeongmin, hingga membuat Jeongmin tersedak oleh cairannya. Hyunseong melepaskan juniornya lalu melumat bibir Jeongmin lagi sambil membantu Jeongmin menghabiskan cairannya.

"Ssssshhh~ Jeongie baby, aku..,tak tahan..lagi.." desah Hyunseong ditelinga dan menghembuskan nafas hangat dileher Jeongmin, membuat uke-nya tersebut merasa kegelian lalu mendesah karena bagian bawah mereka bergesekkan dan membuat tubuh Jeongmin terangsang kembali.

"ahhh..,uhhhhh..,akh ahah nggghhh~" Jeongmin mendesah kesetanan(?) karena bagian bawahnya masih bergesekkan dengan milikknya Hyunseong sementara kedua tangan Hyunseong sibuk memelintir kedua nipple yang sudah memerah akibat kuluman Hyunseong sebelumnya, dan tak membiarkan mulutnya menganggur Hyunseong sibuk membuat Hickey di bahu Jeongmin, karena besok ada fanmeet dengan bestfriend Hyunseong menahan nafsunya agar tidak menghickey leher Jeongmin terlalu kuat.

"aku mulai ya..,tapi sebelumnya.." Jeongmin tak bisa menjawab, ia sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Hyunseong mulai melebarkan paha Jeongmin dan mengarahkan wajahnya tepat didepan hole milik Jeongmin. Ia mengulurkan lidahnya mulai menjilat jilat permukaannya. "ahhhhh hyun..," Jeongmin merasakan benda lunak dan basah masuk kedalam tubuhnya, yah lidah Hyunseong menusuk-nusuk hole Jeongmin dan membasahinya dengan saliva Hyunseong. Setelah sangat basah, Hyunseong menjilat pusar Jeongmin dan naik ,naik, naik hingga bibir Jeongmin kembali.

"baby aku akan..,nnnhh" junior Hyunseong telah bersiap akan menerobos hole sempit Jeongmin dan meneroboskannya sedikit-sedikit. Sementara Jeongmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat merasakan benda asing yang besar perlahan memasuki dirinya, terasa perih dan panas, Jeongmin menahan perihnya namun, ini sangat perih hingga air mata turun dari mata sabitnya. Hyunseong menyadarinya bahwa uke kesayangannya menderita, ia dengan sekali hentakkan membenamkan junior miliknya di hole Jeongmin tajam.

"AKKKHHHHH APPOYO~ hiks hiks" Hyunseong mengelus pipi Jeongmin lalu mencium lembut bibir Jeongmin berharap sang uke mangalihkan rasa sakitnya pada ciuman ini, Hyunseong mendiamkan miliknya sebentar agar uke-kesayangannya terbiasa. -satu menit kemudian- Hyunseong menarik juniornya hingga terlepas dari hole Jeongmin namun dengan kencang meneroboskan tajam kembali. "ahk akh sakit hyun akh ahhh" jerit Jeongmin disela ciumannya. "ssttt jika pelan itu akan lebih sakit baby..,tapi aku akan pelan-pelan" ketika Hyunseong memelankan bahkan sangat pelan menggerakkan juniornya, Jeongmin berjengit. "pe..,perih hyun ah!" Hyunseong mengeluarkan smirknya.

*kamar Jo Twins*

"ahhh hyung, untung sekali kita memasang cctv di berbagai sudut dengan ketajaman gambar yang bagus. Hingga hasilnya memuaskan." Youngmin menatap layar monitor bersama Donghyun dan Minwoo, sedangkan Kwangmin rebahan di kasur dengan bantal menutupi kepalanya tidak kuat mendengar desahan dan kata erotis yang keluar dari mulut SeongJeong, wajahnya memerah sementara miliknya sudah mulai turn on.

"mmmhhh..,hyung ahhhhhhhh" Youngmin mendengar desahan Minwoo dibelakangnya, saat Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor kearah belakangnya, ia melihat Donghyun menindih sambil mengulum nipple Minwoo dan namja mungil itu sudah full Naked, sesaat kemudian wajahnya merona melihat adegan live dan ekspresi Minwoo didepan matanya, ia juga merasa ingin melakukannya dengan namjachingu plus dongsaengnya ,Kwangmin. Youngmin menghampiri Kwangmin dikasur dan membiarkan spreaker dan monitor itu tetap menyala.

"kwangie..,ayo lakukan juga..," Youngmin meremas junior Kwangmin yang masih terbungkus celana jeans dan membuat Kwangmin terlonjak. Kwangmin memandang hyungnya sebal walau dalam hati ia juga sangat ingin melakukan sex dengan hyungnya. Wajah Kwangmin sudah sangat merah, saat Youngmin menatap wajahnya.

"ani hyung..,aku..," Kwangmin beranjak dari kasur lalu masuk kekamar mandi, tapi dengan cepat Youngmin juga menyusul Kwangmin masuk kamar mandi. "kwangieee" Youngmin merengek mengusap dada Kwangmin dari belakang, dan Kwangmin pun sulit menahan nafsunya.

"kau yang memintaku..sshhh..hyung.." Kwangmin mendorong Youngmin kedinding. Kwangmin mejilat telinga hyungnya. Tangannya melepaskan kemeja Youngmin dengan paksa.

Back to SeongJeong

"ah…ahhhh…uhhhh..ppalli hyung, ahhhhh" decitan hasil gesekkan kulit mereka dan racauan tidak jelas Jeongmin memenuhi kamar tersebut. Bantal, guling dan selimut sudah tidak pada tempatnya, Sprei kasur sudah berantakan , Hyunseong masih memaju-mundurkan juniornya dihole Jeongmin dengan tempo dipercepat sesuai permohonan namja cantik itu padanya. ' ini menyenangkan.' Batin mereka berdua yang masih asik dengan kegiatan MakeLove mereka.

"baby..,Saranghae..," Hyunseong mencium kembali bibir Jeongmin, sedangkan genjotannya ia perlahan namun tiba-tiba dipercepat. Jeongmin telah beberapa kali mengeluarkan cairannya, namun Hyunseong belum juga mencapai klimaksnya, hingga terus saja menggenjot juniornya di hole Jeongmin.

"ahhmmm…nha..na..do..oohhhh…saranghae" desah Jeongmin disela ciuman dan genjotan Hyunseong yang makin cepat dan ganas, tubuhnya menegang kembali karena Hyunseong mempercepat kembali genjotannya. Kedua Tangan namja cantik itu masih terikat

"ahh..se..sem..pit..,Jeongminnie..oh Shit!" Racauan nikmat Hyunseong disela genjotannya. Sedangkan namja cantik yang sedang ditidurinya sudah kelelahan. Hyunseong menyadadarinya, lalu ia mencium lembut pipi Jeongmin, wajah namja cantik itu bertambah merah dibuatnya.

"sabar chagi..,sebentar lagi..ssshhh~" Hyunseong mengulum dan menghisap nipple Jeongmin kuat-kuat, membuat tubuh Jeongmin menegang dan mendesah kembali.

"hyung..aku..lagi..AKKKHHHHH!" Jeongmin kembali cum membasahi perut Hyunseong. Namja itu menghentikan aktifitas menggenjotnya sebentar tanpa melepaskan juniornya di Hole Jeongmin untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan namja cantik itu. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Jeongmin yang memerah dipergelangan tangannya akibat terikat. setelah meniupi kedua tangan itu Hyunseong menciumnya, naik mengecup bahu Jeongmin, naik lagi menjilat leher putih namja cantik itu, terakhir melumat bibir Jeongmin perlahan. Namja cantik itu meremas rambut Hyunseong saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan semakin panas.

"uhhh..ahh ahh ahh..hyunhhh..ahh.." desah Jeongmin karena junior Hyunseong bergerak kembali menggenjot secara bertempo cepat, g-spot namja cantik itu berkali-kali dihantam oleh junior Hyunseong yang besar itu menggesek dinding hole-nya membuat kepalanya berdenyut pening dan nikmat sekaligus bercampur. Tak lama kemudian, junior Hyunseong semakin terasa besar.

"AAARRRHHHHH.." jerit keduanya merasakan detik-detik kenikmatan mereka. Hyunseong menghentakkan juniornya keras dan tertanam dalam di hole Jeongmin dan… CROT~ sperma Hyunseong memenuhi hole namja cantik itu hingga menetes pada sprei. Tangan gentle Hyunseong merengkuh erat Jeongmin kedalam pelukkannya.

"Hyung..ahhh..aku lelah..lepaskan itu..ahhh" lirih Jeongmin mencoba melepaskan junior Hyunseong dari holenya yang sangat nyeri dan perih, namun tenaganya tidak cukup. Hyunseong malah menggerak-gerakkan juniornya hingga namja cantik itu mendesah kembali.

"Biarkan dia didalam baby, disana Hangat. Ayo kita tidur^^" Jeongmin menyerah dan memilih untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Hyunseong mengelus pipi halus Jeongmin namjachingu milikknya. Ia melirik jam digital diatas nakas menunjukkan waktu 02:10 A.M. berarti mereka bermain selama lima jam. Hyunseong tersenyum puas.

"ng? apa benda kecil itu? CCTV? Huh, kalian menonton kami bercinta, tontonlah!" Hyunseong menunjukkan jari tengahnya pada CCTV yang masih menyala, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul pergi kealam mimpi bersama Haebaragi miliknya.

.

.

.

Pip pip pip

"nggghhh..,kepalaku serasa berputar" seorang Namja cantik terbangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri. Ia melihat namja yang masih tidur sambil memelukknya. 'Hyunseong hyung tampannya..Saranghae^^' batinnya, jemarinya menelusuri tulang hidung Hyunseong lalu mengecup bibir yang semalam dengan ganas menciumnya lama.

"apa aku boleh membuka mataku, jeongie baby?" Hyunseong melumat bibir Jeongmin. Ia melepaskan juniornya. Lalu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, ia menggendong namja cantik itu menuju kamar mandi.

Kitchen Room

"Hoammm ohayou minna!" ucap Donghyun dengan Minwoo digendongannya, lalu mendudukkan namja mungil itu dikursi meja makan. Jeongmin menatap aneh pada DongWoo yang baru datang dengan dirinya yang sudah sedari tadi didapur berdua dengan Hyunseong menyiapkan sarapan, walaupun ia hanya duduk kesulitan berjalan.

"Minu-ya kau kenapa? Kakimu keseleo?" Hyunseong dan Donghyun tertawa sedangkan Minwoo meredam rasa malunya. Lalu Jo Twins datang dengan Youngmin dalam gendongan Kwangmin

"lho? Youngmin kau juga kenapa mesti digendong ala putri begitu oleh Kwangmin? Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" dengan polosnya Jeongmin bertanya pada keempat orang itu.

"kami menonton kalian bercinta..dan kami juga..oh aku dan Kwangmin main 5 Ronde! Bagaimana denganmu Minu-ya?" Jeongmin dan Minwoo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut, karena hanya mereka berdua uke yang sangat polos disbanding Youngmin yang agresif.

"mwo! Kalian menonton kami? Omona~" Jeongmin memegangi kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

"a..aku tidak tahu hyung, aku tidak menghitungnya" jawab polos dari sang magnae Minwoo. Hyun-Dong-Kwang hanya bisa cekikikan melihat tingkah Uke mereka. Hyunseong duduk disamping Jeongmin dan mendekatkan kedua kursinya. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang namja cantik miliknya. Dirapatkannya tubuh mereka, Jeongmin hanya menunduk karena wajahnya terasa panas ,setiap sentuhan kecil yang hyunseong lakukan mengingatkannya pada kegiatan malam itu.

"sssttt Baby..,jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi ,bilang saja padaku..dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya, dipermainan selanjutnya kita lanjut beberapa ronde ya^^" Hyunseong berbisik ditelinga Jeongmin. Tubuhnya bergetar merespon suara bisikkan itu.

"hhh..hyun, HENTIKAN!" teriak Namja cantik itu ketika tangan gentle itu masuk kedalam t-shirt nya.

++++++++++END++++++++++

TADAAAAA Read Coment Like ditunggu, ni ff NC/Lemon full PERTAMA ane yang diposting! Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Gg Hot? Biarlah… #pletakkk ahh ane lagi suka-sukanya ama couple JeongKwang nih! Berkat hellobaby ep3 part3 khukhukhu~ Kwangie kumisan #ngakak guling-guling

FF Ini juga buat Rie eon juga Oppa tercinta ane Jeongie Oppa. Anggep aja kado ultah dari ane ye, yang sangat-sangat telat ini.

Jeong : ohhh Saengie kok Oppa diiket gitu? Kan sakit T.T

Wonnie : hehehe pengen nyiksa dikit

Jeong : saeng jahat! #nangis Bombay. #peluk Seong.

Wonnie : ehehehe kan biar seru oppa :* #mimisan

Seong : ehehehe enak bener ye, kapan-kapan bikin lagi ya Saengie! #tepok kepala Wonnie

Pay pay ppyong~

Wonnie^^;;;


End file.
